The Many Forms of Love
by Mickey Caresen
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by different episodes of Samurai Champloo, exploring the relationship between a certain teenager and her two very different bodyguards. Rated T for language and future chapters.
1. Do you care?

**Hi guys! I was watching Samurai Champloo the other day, and as I watched Jin leave for Shino in "Gamblers and Gallantry," I was inspired to write this. And then I thought, Hey, why not start a series of one-shots? So here is the first of many to come! If you don't quite follow what's going on, I'll put a summary at the end. Let me know what you think! This is my first one-shot, so I'd like feedback, good or bad.**

* * *

"Jerk!"

_Slam!_

"What are you lookin' at?"

_Sob._

_Eye roll._

"C'mere."

_Light foot falls._

Graceful wave of pink.

Dirty twitch of red.

"Whatsa matter?"

_Sniff._

"He just," sniff, "left."

_Sigh._

"I thought he cared about us."

_Scoff._

"Keep dreamin', girly."

Pause.

"Do you care, Mugen?"

Longer pause.

_Sigh._

_Sniff._

"If I say I do, will ya let me sleep?"

_Smile._

"Night Mugen."

"Night, Fuu."

_Silence._

"Ya know, we have to go help him."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Okay, so basically, this starts when Fuu calls Jin a jerk as he leaves for Shino. She comes in, slams the door, asks Mugen what he's looking at, then breaks down and cries. He takes pity, and calls her over to sit with him. He asks her why she's crying, she answers. Mugen is asked if he cares, and he thinks about it a while before answering sarcastically. They then try to go to sleep, but after a few minutes, Fuu brings up that Jin needs their help, and Mugen agrees.**

**I hope that wasn't TOO hard to follow :] Hope you enjoyed!**

**Mickey**

**PS. What do you think of the title?  
**


	2. What do I think?

**Okay, I'm writing this author's note before I write the chapter for a change. Basically, all you need to know is that this one-shot is based on episode 12 of Samurai Champloo: "The Disorder Diaries." It starts when Mugen asks Jin an intriguing question….Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Jin."

Mugen's loud voice interrupted the samurai's reading.

"Man to man, what do you really think of her anyway?"

Jin's first thought when he heard "her" was Shino. He missed her, there was no doubt of that, and he almost smiled when he pictured her sweet face. He realized soon though that Mugen was referring to Fuu.

Automatically, Jin let out a soft, "Hn."

Mugen just stared for a second before screaming, "This guy's hopeless!"

Now that Jin thought about it, he had never pondered his and Fuu's relationship. It was true that she was five years his junior and awkward (not to mention virtually shapeless), but did he have any feelings for her? And if so, what were they?

The answers to these questions scared Jin, so he chose not to pursue them. Shortly after Mugen's question though, he couldn't help but think about them while he read the girl-in-question's diary aloud.

He did feel an odd sensation when she was in danger—something that told him he needed to save her at all costs—but was this just because she was younger than him or because she was a girl? Jin wasn't sure. Maybe it was because she was like a sister to him. But if that was the case, then why was he so hurt when she told him never to come back? The explanation scratched against the wall that was cut through the middle of his thoughts.

What did he think about Fuu?

* * *

**So I decided to leave it at that guys. Sorry if the cliffhanger makes you angry, but I'm going to extend upon this topic in a later chapter. It'll all work out, you'll see. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**Mickey**


	3. Favors

**Okay, peeps, this is going to be a four part one shot, only because if I didn't split it up, it would be ridiculously long. All four parts are based on "Elegy of Entrapment (Verse 1)" and centered on Fuu having to choose which of her bodyguards will go with Sara. This first part is told from Fuu's point of view. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Sara's hand felt warm on my shoulder as we walked behind my two lughead bodyguards. I made sure that they weren't in earshot before I spoke.

"Sara," I asked. She made a small noise that confirmed that she was listening. "What did you pray for back there? Was it for your son?"

"Actually, I have a favor to ask you regarding that?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I was happy to help, but what could I possibly do?

"I want one of them to come with me," she stated. At first, I couldn't even figure out what she meant by them.

"Either Mugen or Jin." Oh, _them_. "I don't care."

I paused, letting the shock of her request wash over me. She wanted one of my bodyguards? How could she even ask for such a thing after our conversation last night? She knew how I felt. About both of them! How could she ask me to choose?

I knew this was going to be a tough decision. One I wished I didn't have to make.

"Oh," was all I said to Sara, before we continued on to the next town. I didn't speak again until we reached the street fair. Even then, I hadn't come to a decision yet.

* * *

**I realize that this chapter is really just a recap of the actual episode, but I felt like I should write it, just so the rest of the parts make sense. I'll warn you now, the next part is really long and really fluffy, but you'll just have to bare with me. Hope you liked!**

**Mickey  
**


	4. Suppressed Emotions

**I'm not going to bother with an long intro for this. It's pretty self-explanatory. All you need to know is that this is Jin's point of view and a continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey," I called after Fuu as she ran in the other direction. She had been quiet all afternoon, something that was unusual for the girl. Most of the time I didn't mind, but today, for example, when she had insisted on getting Sara and her son back together, I had snapped at her. I suppose it's typical for a teenage girl to stick her nose into other people's business, but it did get annoying.

I finally caught up to her at the bridge we had crossed on the way in. She had her back to me, and it almost sounded like she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to startle her. It didn't seem to work, since she spun around so quickly. As soon as I looked into her eyes, I knew that my assumption had been correct. She had definitely been crying, though she tried to hide it by wiping her eyes on her sleeve. I swear I'll never understand females and their erratic feelings.

"I'm alright," was her response to my question, but even as she spoke, more tears formed. "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I'm," she sobbed loudly, "sorry!"

I looked at her for awhile, not sure what to do. I wanted to comfort her, but how could I do that? It killed me to see her so sad, so when she finally calmed down a little, I thought of something to say.

"Fuu," I said quietly. She looked up at me. "I don't know what's wrong, but you shouldn't cry like that."

She gave me a confused expression.

"You'll damage your pretty face." At this, we both gasped. Had I meant to say that? I didn't think so. I had just planned on telling her that it would just give Mugen an excuse to insult her. Why had I said that? Did I think she was attractive? Before I could answer myself, she put her arms around me, crying even harder. Now what did I do?

"Oh Jin," she said in between her sobs, "you're the best!" And then something very strange happened. Maybe it was my pity working, or maybe it was the way her brown eyes shined in the moonlight, but something inside me took over.

I kissed Fuu.

And not just a peck either, I _really _kissed Fuu. And the strange thing was, I liked it. So much that I actually found myself pulling her closer, and she didn't exactly protest.

We broke away and just looked at each other for a long while. Then without a word, we returned to the place where we were staying. We found that Mugen and Sara already there.

As I shut the sliding door, I heard a crude voice cut into the darkness.

"Where the hell were you? And what was her problem?"

I sighed. "Nothing, just hormones." There was no way that I was letting Mugen in on this little secret.

"Dumb broad," he muttered. I didn't bother to respond.

That night, I dreamt of kissing Fuu, over and over again.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

**Wow, I know that was really fluffy and super long, but I was just dying to write it! And I fell like it actually explains some of the events that follow after their "encounter." I hope it wasn't too lovey-dovey for you!**

**Mickey**


	5. Decisions

**Another continuation of the previous two chapters. Basically, this starts out in a third person point of view, then moves from Fuu's point of view, to Mugen's, to Jin's. Again, sorry if this feels like a recap of the episode, but I'm going to try to add in original stuff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The foursome ate their lunch silently, something that was unusual for the group. Normally their meals would consist of Mugen eating a lot and Fuu screaming at him to stop pigging out, while Jin sat quietly in the corner and ate his fill. And now that they were travelling with Sara, it was even worse, since Mugen couldn't last five minutes without hitting on her, which would cause a whole other screaming match between him and Fuu.

That's why everyone was confused when Fuu finally spoke up.

_Fuu's POV_

"Listen up!" I was astounded at how loud and in control my voice sounded. When I was sure all eyes were on me, and I wasn't about to cry, I continued.

"Jin, I want you to be the one to go with her." I said this in Jin's direction, but I didn't make eye contact. I couldn't face him. Not after what had happened last night. "Take Sara to her son." I hoped to God he would just scoop me up and tell Sara no because he loved me too much…

_Mugen's POV_

"Say what?" What the hell was wrong with this bitch? "Why him and not me?" Did she really want me that bad?

"Because it's not safe for Sara to travel alone with a guy like you!" A guy like me, eh? I'd show her a guy like me, just as soon as Mr. Samurai was gone.

"And she'll be safe with this bozo?" I looked at Jin, seething with a newfound anger.

"Jin will act like a gentleman!" I couldn't believe this bitch. After all those times I'd helped her out of her countless kidnappings and attempted homicides, she wouldn't even help me out. I pictured the next time she called for help. I'd just stand there and watch her get raped and beaten. Then she'd never wrong me again. Freakin' bitch.

_Jin's POV_

"Sara's told me that she would like to be with her child, but it sounds like there's a lot of obstacles in her way. That's why I'd like you to try and help her."

I tried to show no emotion while I thought over the situation. Did I go over my boundaries last night by kissing her? Apparently so. I knew I shouldn't have let my feelings get the best of me. They always managed to leave me with nothing but sorrow. I supposed it was for the best that I left the others. Mugen and Fuu would get along fine.

Oh, of course, why hadn't I seen it before? It was obvious now that Fuu loved Mugen, not me. How could I have been so stupid? She wanted me to get out of the picture so that she would have him alone. I knew when I wasn't wanted.

Emotionlessly, I announced,

"Very well."

_Fuu's POV_

I guess life doesn't really have fairytale endings. I guess Jin was just faking me out last night. I wanted to curl up and cry.

_Mugen POV_

That mother f-

* * *

**Wow, I feel like that was really long. Sorry. Originally it was even longer, but I ended up changing it since it repeated so much. I hope you liked it! The final part should be up tomorrow.**

**Mickey**


	6. Goodbyes

**Alright peeps, this is the last part of the series of one-shots I did for blah blah blah, you know the deal. Let's get this party started!**

**

* * *

**

"So then, let's hope we meet again!" Fuu said enthusiastically.

The group had finally come to the point where they would divide and go their separate ways.

"Well. Take care," Jin replied, trying not to sound like he was going to miss them _too _much.

Then, Jin and Sara began their journey while Fuu and Mugen watched them leave. Fuu waved to their backs and yelled, "Take care now!"

Mugen didn't say a word until they were no longer visible. "Bastard. Didn't even put up a fight."

Meanwhile, Fuu's big, brown eyes welled up with tears. "I can't believe it," she choked out. Mugen just looked at her. "We've come all this way together. How could he just turn around and leave like that?" _Especially after the other night! _she added in her head.

"Huh?" was all Mugen could say.

"I really thought for sure that Jin was gonna say no!"

Again, Mugen expressed his confusion.

"But he didn't!"

_Mugen's POV_

Finally, I pieced it together. She wanted to see if he would leave her. To see if he was attached to her. It never had anything to do with me. This angered me so much that I actually screamed at her.

"No shit! I wouldn'ta said no either!" I was really mad. "Dumb broad!"

On the inside, I was seething with jealousy. I didn't want to take my anger out on Fuu; I wanted to take it out on that purple-kimono-wearing bastard.

Son of a bitch.

_Fuu's POV_

"How could he do it after all we've been through?" I asked myself this question again and again, while Mugen ranted about how stupid I was.

I knew that he didn't really want me around. The kiss had just been a moment of confusion for both of us. He probably even knew about what Sara had asked me. And he probably figured that I would pick him afterwards. That was it. He had planned it all out! That sneaky-no-good-glasses-wearing samurai!

Son of a bitch!

* * *

**I actually really like how that turned out! Sure it was a bit rough, but I think I can use some of the stuff I threw in for later one-shots! I want to send a shout-out to Sleeps in Rain and Luv4Uncas (I probably could've just said readers, cause I'm sure you are my only ones). I loved the reviews! Every time I get one, I feel so good about myself. You make me want to write! Thank you so much!**

**Mickey**


End file.
